Until we all are one
by BoredomInspiresMe
Summary: ...Hot Rod centered... My take on what could happen after the movie. More Autobots as well as Decepticons come down to earth. The Battle may have been won, but the war is just beginning….better summary inside. Please read and review, I would love feedback
1. Summary

There are always two sides to the coin, on the first side it's been a year since what happened on earth between the Autobots and Decepticons. All seems well until Optimus starts to have strange feelings about the past events. He wonders if Megatron is really dead and if he is why he is still having trouble believing so. And if matters couldn't get any worse, Starscream decides to name himself leader of the Decepticons and begins a plot for the Matrix; the one thing that would light their darkest of hours, but in the wrong hands could be sinister. Some Autobots including, Hot Rod, make their way to earth to warn Optimus and the others of the Decepticons' plans. Knowing that the Matrix is inside of Optimus, they don't doubt they will try to take him down, or die trying, either way the Decepticons have to be stopped, no matter the cost. And even with all of this, there is more trouble brewing outside of earth as someone or something casts its shadow over the planet. What is this menacing being and why does it want the Matrix?

On the opposite side, Aliya's life couldn't be better; she's one of the best drag racers to grace a steering wheel. With win after win, she can proudly call herself the Queen of the streets. At only seventeen she can give any man a run for his money and easily take it. Cold on the outside, her only real concern is not being anything like her parents—her mother, a drunk who hates the fact that she races, but doesn't mind that she puts money on the table for her after every race. And her father, an example of racing gone wrong. Despite the adrenaline rush, respect, and money, she would have never started racing if she didn't need the money. Her dream is to go to college and make a different life for her and her brother, but in order to do that she needs the money. Her mother isn't exactly a role model, so she takes care of her brother. At seventeen, there are many choices at how to get fast cash; many are illegal and dangerous, but some are better than others. Thinking that she had everything in her life under control, she never expected a wrench to be thrown at her in the form of a giant alien robot. Aliya Vincent lost to no one…..except him.

See how the coin flips and both sides collide in an unforgettable twist of fates.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was just like any other night; she lied in her bed and let the sun set over her. It was her normal routine, it was how she got focused before it was game time, she would block out the world and think of the task at hand. Yet again another college punk wanted to show off to his friends and try to take her title. But no man took her title. She was the best there was in racing because unlike them, she had a passion for it, something more than money drove her to be the best, and only something more than a man could beat her. She understood a car better than anyone, most drivers were so busy trying to beat her, yet they failed to realize that no skills got no bills. Her car and her were one, she knew when to push it and when not to. Hearing her cell phone's alarm go off she got out of her bed and looked out the window. Finally darkness had taken over the skies and it was time to play. Tossing her feet over the edge of the bed, she grabbed her car keys off the table and picked up her jacket. Almost out the door, she was stopped by her mother at the entrance way. They shared an intense stare before her mother finally spoke,

"You're going to drive to your death. Just like your father." her mother stated, Aliya only stared at her for a moment before she turned to walk off. Her mother stood in her way and stopped her, "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"I don't see you complaining when I drop a grand in your hands every month." Aliya replied, once again leaving her mother lost for words because it was the truth. Aliya moved past her and headed out the door. Just as she walked outside she looked at her car before unlocking the doors. A red 2008 Ford Mustang GT Deluxe Coupe, her better half. Putting her key in the ignition, her car and her became one again, just before she drove off, she saw her brother standing by the door. She looked at him closely, he always did that. Looked at her as if to ask" why are you leaving again?" He was too young to understand but from what their mother probably told him, she was doing something bad. Half smiling at him, she drove off in the direction of the next drag race. Unknowing to her someone else would be on the way to the race as well. After being on the road for a few minutes, Aliya saw something that looked like a shooting star pass by in the corner of her eye. She carefully looked towards it and wondered what it was, but ignored it as suddenly her chest started to tingle; it wasn't necessarily pain, but it was definitely something that made her jump a little. Continuing to drive she shook off the feeling and started to get focused on her destination.

In the distance

An asteroid went tumbling across the ground as he landed. After a few moments the stasis pod opened up and Hot Rod slowly pushed himself out of it. Almost flinching from the impact, he stretched his metal chrome body and realized that there was now an obvious problem. He was a giant alien robot in a forest clearing that wouldn't cover him from the public very long. Hot Rod needed to find a form to hide himself, before he could get down to the real business at hand. Slowly moving towards the roads, he saw it. The perfect car to his likings; 6.0L V12, 48 valve, 620 hp 7600 rpm, 6 speed automatic transmission,11 mpg city / 15 mpg hwy (a red 2001 Ferrari 360 MODENA), of course he would do a few modifications on the specs, but it would do just fine. Transforming into the car, he turned the car emblem on the front to the Autobot symbol. Hot Rod revved his engine and headed for the road. Before he could even start tracking his fellow Autobots, two cars speeded past him putting him in the middle of them for a second; a silver 2008 Acura TL and a black 2008 Cadillac Escalade EXT. Hitting the breaks he realized something about them, they weren't normal cars owned by humans, they were Decepticons, Drag Strip and Dead End. Turning around Hot Rod decided to follow them, if they were in that much of a hurry, they were definitely up to something. They both appeared to be slowing down, Hot Rod did the same and cautiously kept his distance as he turned to break off from them and find a place where he would be able to watch them discreetly. He noticed that they hid themselves amongst a crowd of people with other cars. Trying to understand what was going on, he searched the internet and discovered what was considered drag racing. It was easy for them to blend in as all the cars were either there to compete or just watch the races. He continued to watch them for a little bit more until a fast red car caught the attention of the two Decepticons and then his as well. What the heck was so special about that car? It's not a Decepticon or a Transformer for that matter. Then Hot Rod saw it, the driver stopped the car and stepped out.

"_Sweet Primus_……" Hot Rod thought as he looked at the girl that was now walking towards a human male. She was about 5'3-5'5, long flowing black hair, hazel eyes, athletic build, and nicely tanned skin, dressed in black fitted jeans, black sneakers, a pink tee, a dark blue denim jacket, "_When did humans start looking like this? She's beautiful._" His optics never left her as she was talking to the guy in front of her. Focusing on them he listened closely to their conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Aliya! I was about to say you chickened out, but this grand told me differently of course. I knew a girl like you couldn't let junior and the rest of his buddies walk away with your money." the guy stated

"Just make sure it's counted Drew," Aliya commented looking over the crowd, she loved it when there was an audience to embarrass some rich boy in front of, "Lets make this quick, I have chemistry in the morning."

"Sure thing babe," Drew replied as she walked back to her car, before she could open her door, someone sat on it and stopped her. Looking towards them, Aliya realized that it was one of the punks she was racing.

"May I help you?" Aliya asked sarcastically

"So you're the so called Drag Queen," he paused staring at her body, "It's hard to believe that you're only seventeen. But, because you're cute I won't make it to bad for you. Then I'll let you work to get half your money back; I heard your type likes to put in overtime in the bedroom." Aliya's temper flared, she narrowed her eyes at him and just as his hand stretched out to touch her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He yelped as she made him fall to the ground.

"Get your rich spoiled ass off my car! You're lucky I have a heart or you would be steering your car with your ass. Now get up and put your money to use." she warned as she released his wrist and watched him go over to his 2007 Ferrari 612. She heard him curse at her, but paid it no mind as she opened her car door and entered the vehicle. She started the car and made her way to the starting line. In total there where four cars racing tonight, of course she was the only female, the other three where some other college pricks looking to make a name for themselves tonight. But Aliya wasn't scared, she was focused, to beat her they would have to pull a trick out of their ass. Soon the race was about to start, a girl from the audience stood in between her and the jerk from earlier. He looked over at her and revved his engine as if to intimidate her. Seconds later the girl raised her arms and when they fell, all the cars were off the line. Aliya's car was in the lead but the guy's Ferrari wasn't far behind. The guy wasn't bad; he was keeping up pretty well with her. Aliya started to pick up speed; it was truly a battle between her and the Ferrari. Every time she looked in her rearview mirror, he was trying to pass her. For a moment she felt him tap her bummer. If he scratched her car, she was taking more then his money tonight. Just as she was starting to make distance between them, she felt that tingle in her chest like before.

"Crap!" Aliya groaned as she tried to focus on the road. She needed this race to end now, shifting she put her trust in her car as she knew that it could beat that stupid Ferrari. Moments later, she made it to the finish line and won the race. As soon as she did, she slammed on the breaks and held her chest. Everyone ran over to her car to congratulate her. Soon her chest stopped hurting and she stepped out the car. She was greeted by Drew who had just took the winning from the other drivers and handed them to her. Of course he took his cut, seeing as he was her manager. Or at least he liked to think so.

"Good job babe! For a second I was almost worried." Drew commented

"Like always." Aliya replied, once she was done talking with him and getting high fives from people, she entered her car and started the engine.

"Calling it a night already?" Drew asked leaning on her car

"Past my bedtime," she teased as he laughed, "You know it's not my scene to have groupies badgering me after races."

"I really wonder about you some times, you're not like most racers. You should be feeding off this stuff, people either want to race you, admire you, or hate you. Either way, you're famous." he stated rising up from her car

"What can I say; I just have that effect on people." Aliya said before she drove off.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hot Rod was highly impressed throughout the race, the girl, Aliya, was good. Of course she wasn't as fast as he was, but for a human she was top notch in his opinion. He had watched the whole race and enjoyed every minute of it, until he noticed that Drag Strip and Dead End were missing from their previous location. Hot Rod knew that they where probably in search of Aliya, why were they was the question on his mind though. What was so special about a teenage girl that sparked their interest? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He knew he had to get to her first. Speeding down to the main road, Hot Rod drove off in the direction that Aliya's car had gone. When he found her car, he wasn't surprised that the two Decepticons where only mere miles away from her. He needed a plan and fast, how was he suppose to get her away from them without making it oblivious to them and her as well. When Aliya stopped in a 7-Eleven, Hot Rod took that as an opportunity to make something happen. He pulled up next to her parked car and transformed into her mustang; or really transferring himself into her car.

"_I feel like a used car." _Hot Rod thought as he adjusted himself to the new car and started modifying her specs. He hated to leave the form he had chosen, but in order to keep a watch on her, this would be the best answer. Everywhere she went he would be there, at least until he figured out why they where following her. Aliya walked out from the store with some coffee and pulled out her keys. She opened the door and entered the car, immediately she felt strange like something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. Still she shook the feeling off and placed her coffee in the cup holder.

"_Eww what the heck is the vile smell! You're Seventeen, what are you doing drinking coffee girlie?" _Hot Rod thought as she started the car, he felt weird making someone _drive_ him, but he had to act the role. Aliya pulled out of the parking area and headed back on the road, turning up a street she headed for home. Unknowing to her, her car was doing a background check on her. Hot Rod was searching the internet for information on his temporary _driver_. Trying to find whatever it was that made the Decepticons take interest in her and also for his own personal interest. Her name was Aliya Marie Vincent, she was 5'4, 130 pounds, born September 5th, 1989, mother (Julia Matthews), father (Kevin Vincent: deceased), brother (Christopher Vincent), nationality Filipino, Hawaiian, and Russian mixed…..Hot Rod continued to search for information on her, but came up with nothing that should interest the Decepticons. He knew there was something that he was missing though, there was a reason they were following her. They had been on the road for awhile and he could still track the Decepticons behind them. On the bright side he found out that she was single and looking. Thanks to a myspace profile he found out personal things about her; such as what she looked for in a guy, what her hobbies were, her favorite foods and music, he had even read something called blogs. Aliya apparently wrote a lot of poetry and random thoughts. He especially liked a blog that talked about what she thought was the meaning of life. Aliya was definitely more than a pretty face.

Aliya stopped at a red light and sighed as she waited for it to turn green. Looking in her rearview mirror she saw two cars split ways and park at either side of her. On her right was a black Escalade and on her left was a silver Acura.

"_Damnit!_" Hot Rod thought as he realized what was going on. He knew that this was going to get ugly. Both Decepticons were at his sides and Aliya was still in control of the wheel. Within second of the light turning green, Aliya started moving again as she was the first off the line, but before she could even react, the silver Acura hit her in the back.

"What the hell!" Aliya yelled, she narrowed her eyes at her rearview mirror and looked at the Acura. Suddenly the Escalade tried to ram her on her right side. Aliya swerved the car; luckily no one was on that street except for them. Aliya was having trouble getting away from them as they were too fast.

"SHOW YOURSELF AUTOBOT!" Aliya heard a voice come from the Acura speeding up behind her, "GIVE US THE GIRL!"

"What the hell is your problem asshole!" Aliya yelled, just as the Escalade was about to ram her again, the breaks slammed and the Escalade went swerving past her to the others side of the road. Aliya turned expecting to hit the Acura, but her car suddenly turned and went around it, missing it by a few inches. Aliya tried to control the wheel, but it was becoming difficult.

"Relax beautiful, I got this." Aliya heard a voice say, she realized that it was her car. She screamed at the realization that her car was speeding down the road and she wasn't even holding the steering wheel anymore.

"What? This is a dream! This is not happening!" Aliya screamed

"Sorry to be a bad news bear, but you're not dreaming." Hot Rod replied as he put his modifications to her car to work. Aliya felt an extra seatbelt wrap around her other shoulder, "Safety first beautiful. I know this doesn't seem to be happening, but I need you to relax, I'm here to help you. I'm not going to let those guys hurt and I'll explain everything to you once we're out of this mess."

"You're one of those things! The robots on the news, you're one of them! My freakin car is a robot!" Aliya screamed

"Well that kind of sums it up." Hot Rod replied as he noticed the Drag Strip catching up to him

"Oh my …...he's catching up." Aliya cried looking at the rearview mirror.

"Not for long." Hot Rod replied starting to swerve in and out of cars, he made his way onto the freeway. The chase was on, Hot Rod was going over 200 mph and Drag Strip was keeping a steady pace behind him. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but he had to lose him before Dead End came back into the picture. But the way things were looking, Hot Rod would have to get into a secluded area and fight him.

"He's not going anywhere." Aliya stated holding onto her seat tightly, suddenly Hot Rod turned off the freeway and made his way into a junk yard. He knew he had to get rid of Drag Strip before more humans started getting involved. With a little distance behind them, Hot took the chance,

"Brace yourself Aliya." he stated as he slowly down momentarily and unbuckled her seatbelt. The car door flew open and sent Aliya flying out, the second she hit the ground, Hot Rod transformed and awaited the collision with Drag Strip. Aliya watched in awe as the Acura transformed as well and they crashed into each other. Still lying on the ground Aliya, felt it shake beneath her. They were fighting a few feet away from her, so every time they connected she felt it. Standing up she took there fight as an opportunity to get away from the madness. Hot Rod took notice that she was running away, but he had to keep his focus on Drag Strip who was now trying to crush his neck.

"I'm going to crush your voice box Autobot!" Drag Strip laughed, "You should have left the girl to me."

"Sorry but I don't think you're her type." Hot Rod replied overpowering him; he grabbed him and threw him into a junk pile. As the wreckage started to fall on him, Hot Rod took this as an opportunity to catch up with Aliya. She was fast for a human, he had to transform and speed after her just to reach her. Once he was side by side with her he slowed down a bit,

"Aliya stop! I'm a good guy remember." Hot Rod stated as she only continued running. When she didn't reply he took matters into his own hands. Swerving, he cut her off and caused her to stop abruptly. Aliya only groaned and turned to run the other way. Hot Rod once again was on her tail, he cut her off and when she still persisted, he started to do circles around her.

"Stop it!" Aliya screamed frustrated by his actions

"Then stop trying to run off. We don't have time for this, I need to get you to safety before nuts for brains over there gets up or we have another close encounter with that Escalade that whacked us. So come on and get in." Hot Rod yelled back at her, he couldn't understand why she was acting like this. Despite the circumstances, she wasn't stupid, she knew what he was and by saving her he had just proved he was a good guy. So why the heck was she running from him. Aliya watched for a few more moments as he circled around her, closing her eyes she felt a little dizzy. Deep down in her heart she knew she could trust him, but it was still too much to take in at one time.

"Fine, just stop circling me!" Aliya cried out, Hot Rod immediately slowed down to a complete stop and then watched as she held her head. He popped the passenger side door open and waited for her to come in. Aliya looked at her car, _was it even her car anymore?_ Looking at the opened door, she cursed herself, but still entered. Hot Rod closed the door, and brought the seatbelt around her. Once she was secure, he sped off heading back towards the road.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nothing was said between the both of them, Aliya just sat quietly and watched cautiously as the steering wheel moved without any hands on it. It did freak her out; it was like being in a ghost car or something. She was still shaken up by the events that took place, Hot Rod did a scan on her and saw that she was slightly distressed; she was tired, had a few scratches and bruises on her body, her heart was beating fast through the whole thing but slowly she was calming down, except when she examined the car.

"Aliya," Hot Rod paused as he didn't want to scare her, she searched for where the voice was coming out from and found that it was through the radio, "I won't ask if you're okay, because I know you're not. I'm sorry about all this, I wish I understood why they're after you, but I honestly don't know. I do know however that as long as their after you, I won't let them lay a hand on you."

"Who are they?" Aliya suddenly asked

"The Acura was Drag Strip; egotistical speed addict that annoys the heck out of not just Autobots but Decepticons as well. The Escalade was Dead End; a conceited punk who would rather shine his armor then put a scratch on himself. I'm surprised he even rammed us, with such a risk of denting himself. Both of them are apart of the Stunticons, a group of Decepticons that form Menasor, a crushing terror that destroys all in his path.

"One of them called you Autobot, is that your name?" Aliya asked surprising him

"My name is Hot Rod, Autobots are the good guys."

"And Decepticons are the bad guys." Aliya commented as she looked out the window. They were quiet for a bit longer, Hot Rod didn't want to push the matter, he figured that as long as she was able to fully understand what was going on, he would take as long as she needed and answer all her questions, "Tell me about the Autobots and Decepticons. Why earth? What happened last year between you guys?"

"Autobots and Decepticons come from my home planet, Cybertron, we both seek the Allspark; a cube that wherever it travels it creates life, even on Cybertron it created us. At first our planet was beautiful, until we were betrayed by Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, and war started over the Allspark. Megatron searched the Galaxy for it and found it here, on earth. A young man named Sam Witwicky, who to my knowledge has become a good friend to Autobots, his Grandfather discovered Megatron frozen in the ice in the Artic and accidentally activated his navigational system, which imprinted a Cybertronian script onto his eyeglasses. That script revealed the secret location of the Allspark, so of course it became a battle to get to it before the Decepticons did. In their hands, the Allspark could give life to machines on this planet, creating a new army of Decepticons, and causing humanity to go extinct." Hot Rod answered

"The war continued here; old war, new battle ground." Aliya interrupted

"Pretty much, but Megatron was killed last year while fighting my leader, Optimus Prime. The Allspark died with him, taking any hope we had of flourishing Cybertron back to its beautiful state. But this is why earth has been pretty quiet for a year." he continued

"The war's not over is it? Or else we wouldn't be in this situation." she stated

"You're right; that's exactly why I'm here, Megatron's lapdog, Starscream, is the new leader of the Decepticons and his first action as leader has something to do with the Matrix." he replied

"What's the Matrix? Is that like some alternate reality? Like a different world, that's the real world of this world?" Aliya asked confusing the heck out of Hot Rod

"What?!" he asked as he searched the internet for what she was talking about, then he found that there was a movie called the Matrix, that's why she presumed he was talking about that, "Not quite, the Matrix is a power that is passed down from Autobot leader to Autobot leader. A source of power that is able to turn a chosen Transformer into a more powerful being."

"So where is the Matrix? Since Optimus Prime is your leader, does he have it?" Aliya asked

"Yes. And I have a feeling that Starscream will do anything in his power to get his hands on it." Hot Rod replied

"But if the Matrix chooses its leader, Autobot, whatever. Then there should be nothing to worry about right? I mean it's not like the Decepticons can use It." she stated

"Tell that to the Decepticons next time you see them. They don't realize that, but the idea of crushing a few Autobots and toying with the Matrix probably sounds like a party to them. Besides, I came down here because more Decepticons made there way down to earth as well. Whatever their planning can't be good, so I'm here to warn Optimus and get rid of a few Decepticon punks while I'm here." he said

"You're going to leave when it's all done?" Aliya suddenly asked. The words slipped out before she could stop herself. Hot Rod laughed as he sensed that her heart rate sped up. By her reaction she obviously didn't mean to ask him that question, but since she did he decided to make the best of it,

"Why you want me to stay beautiful? You like having the great Hot Rod as your night in shining armor." Hot Rod teased, he had found on the internet that when a man saves a woman he is considered her night in shining armor.

"No! It's just I want my damn car back, you car jacker!" Aliya replied annoyed by his arrogance

"Come on you know you'd miss me. I can feel the love growing between us already. I saved you from the nasty Decepticons, you were scared and all like, "Oh Hot Rod save me…." then I charged in like a real hero, and you owe me a kiss, or at least some form of gratitude princess." he stated, Aliya groaned, how the heck could a car be so damn arrogant.

"You charged in while abusing my car! So technically I was saved by **my** car. And what the hell is this, are you flirting with me? You're a robot." she yelled

"So? Ever heard of love for technology?" Hot Rod laughed, "Besides you like me, I can tell, human women are a lot of fun, and kind of more easy to understand than an Autobot."

"Oh get over yourself!" Aliya groaned

"What? There's nothing to be ashamed of Aliya, Autobots can be great boyfriend material. Minus out the flesh, non transforming exterior, human reproductive organs, dietary differences, and a few other minor differences, we make great boyfriends. We're good listens, easy to talk to, enjoy long walks, knows everything about romance, great hair dressers…" he paused as she started laughing

"Great hair dresser?" she had to laugh as he couldn't be serious

"Yeah, one shock from me and your hair will be smoking." Hot Rod replied

"Stop it!" Aliya interrupted, "Stop looking for stuff on the internet you weirdo, I'm a human girl and you're an alien robot from Cybertron. Don't you get the picture?"

"So I take it you don't believe in long distance relationships?" Hot Rod asked, Aliya sighed and let her head fall back on the seat as there was obviously no stopping him, "I know what you're talking about Aliya, but as an "alien robot" I think I have the right to appreciate the beauty of another life form. Especially, if that life form just happens to be you." Aliya blushed and tried to control her embarrassment. Why was she acting like this, Hot Rod was a robot. But he saved her and for some reason she was oddly attracted to him. Perhaps it was true that personality weighed more then appearance? Either way, she felt her cheeks get red and start to tingle from the thought of Hot Rod believing she was beautiful, "I make you nervous don't I?"

"What? Heck no, unless you try to step on me." Aliya lied

"Really," he paused before doing another scan on her, "Then why is your heart beating double of what is your normal rate, blood is rushing to your face, and when you replied there was shaking in your voice. Internet says those are signs of lying and nervousness or embarrassment."

"Okay where the heck is the plug in for your inertent, because I'm freakin pulling it out." Aliya commented angerily as Hot Rod laughed, but stopped as she really started toying around with the car.

"Hey stop that! It tickles." he laughed louder, "Oh beautiful how'd you find my spot, do that again." Aliya groaned fustrated by his sudden sexual behavior; quickly sitting back she stopped touching the car.

"Are you always like this, or is this something the internet provided you with?" she asked

"Nope this is pretty much me." Hot Rod replied, "But the internet suggests that I ask you if you can you drop it like it's hot?" Hot Rod nearly blew a spark by her reaction, her eyes widened hysterically and she looked like she could kill.

"HOT ROD!" Aliya screamed


	6. Chapter 5

YAY my first review, thank you Amazons of Cybertron Temple, I appreciate the review. Now on with the next chapter!

Chapter Five

Darkness engulfed him as he continued to descend to the bottom of the ocean. Such a cold and dark place, almost as cold and dark as his heart, the Military knew what they where doing when they decided to dispose of his body in the ocean. If Megatron lived to see another day, he would make them pay for that decision with their pathetic lives. Already Devastator and Blackout were being pulled apart by the pressure of the water. Soon his body would start to do the same; it was like being crushed by something that you couldn't fight back. Megatron hated this; he would rather die by the hands of something greater than him, then to be killed by a boy and dumped away by more retched humans. It was a death he never wanted to see…..and he never would.

"Megatron…..awaken. I summon you." a voice was heard almost surrounding him in the darkness. Megatron's spark flickered as he was slowly being brought back to life, "Megatron! Hear me, I only offer my gifts once."

"Who are you?" Megatron slowly asked as his voice box started to function again

"Do you not see me?" the voice asked, suddenly what was darkness now turned to light. A light that actually put fear in Megatron, the light was actually the glowing optics of a giant robot. Evil green eyes stared hungrily at Megatron as he couldn't move his body yet, "I am the all powerful Unicron and it is I who has resurrected you from death. Now I require your serves. The _new_ leader of the Decepticons fails me, so I require your help instead."

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron yelled, how dare Starscream take his title. "I serve no one!" he defied him, how dare someone ask for _him_ to serve **them**.

"Really, I see otherwise." Unicron replied as he started to drain Megatron of his life force, slowly Megatron felt himself dying again.

"NO! Place your terms on the table! I will hear them!" Megatron pleaded as Unicron stopped

"You shall do more than heard them." Unicron paused, "I want earth and all that it has to offer me. You will be my messenger of destruction, prepare earth for the taking and get rid of those that will defy me; the Autobots."

"How? You have seen my condition. And even if I help you, what do I get in return?" Megatron asked

"I will give you a new body and an indestructible army. But with this, you **must** bring me the Matrix." Unicron replied

"Why the Matrix?" Megatron asked

"It is the only thing that can stop me. I must have it in my possession." Unicron replied, "Now enough questions, time is of the essence. Do you accept or should return you to your interrupted death?"

"I accept." Megatron stated

"Wise choice; from this day forth, you belong to me." Unicron commented

"I belong to no one! I accept your terms but, you are crazy if you believe I Megatron, will belong to you!" once again Megatron tested Unicron and once again he learned quickly that it was not a wise choice. Unicron displayed his power once again to him and soon enough Megatron was pleading for him to stop, "I ACCEPT! I BELONG TO YOU!"

"Good." Unicron stated as he began to repair Megatron, Blackout, and Devastator. Soon Megatron could only look himself over as he now had a new body and more advanced weaponry. Blackout and Devastator made their way over to their leader; they also had new forms, "Now serve me Galvatron."

"All hail Galvatron." Sniper (formally Devastator) and Subzero (formally Blackout) stated as they bowed to their Lord and Unicron.

"Go and serve me Galvatron, bask in your new form, but _bring_ me the Matrix." Unicron stated

"I shall use these gifts and rip the Matrix out of Prime's chest." Galvatron replied as he crushed his hand to emphasize his words. Suddenly Unicron laughed, it was as if Galvatron said something funny to him, "Why do you laugh Unicron?!"

"You have no idea as to what the Matrix is do you servant?" Unicron paused, "You believe Optimus Prime has the Matrix, yet by this you fail me already."

"Explain to me why you doubt my words! Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots, thus **he** has the Matrix." Galvatron yelled

"Optimus Prime has not been the _owner_ of the Matrix for nearly eighteen earth years! You believe he still has it, but truth is the Matrix is not even in its orb state any longer. Years ago, the Matrix was sent to earth, Optimus Prime separated himself from it as a hope of keeping it safe. Unaware of what may happen to Cybertron, he placed it on this planet until it would be needed." Unicron replied

"Then tell me, _where_ is it!" Galvatron stated

"You mean, **who **is it?" Unicron corrected

On the Highway

Aliya watched as Hot Rod continued to drive for what seemed like forever. She just wanted to go home and forget about this night, but with Hot Rod she wasn't even sure where he was going. After a few more minutes, he pulled into a 7-Eleven; she realized it was the same one that she had stopped into before she was attacked.

"What are we doing here?" Aliya asked

"Making a pick up," Hot Rod replied as the passenger side door popped open, "Step out for a second." she did as he asked and then looked at a red 2001 Ferrari 360 Modena parked next to them. Suddenly Hot Rod transferred himself back into the car without even mentioning it to Aliya, "Oh yeah that feels a lot better! " Aliya jumped as she heard his voice come from the Ferrari instead of her car.

"What the heck?" she questioned examining the car, the passenger door opened, cautiously Aliya made her way over to it

"Come on beautiful; don't act like you haven't done this before." Hot Rod teased, Aliya mumbled at him but still entered the car, as she did the door closed. She looked around the car and had to admit he had taste. She watched as the windows suddenly became heavily tinted.

"Sweet, it's not a Mustang, but it should do." Aliya commented

"Excuse me? I'm way faster than your little toy over there. I had to put in the afterburners just to keep up with Drag Strip." he replied just to annoy her

"You wish! But at least I get my car back. It's been good riding with you Hot Rod, but I have class in the morning." Just before Aliya could leave the car, the locks on the door came down. "Hot Rod? What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to pull the lock up.

"Sorry beautiful, but I can't allow you to go home or even let you out of my sight. The Decepticons mean that they are going to get you, and if I let you go you're a sitting duck. I know that you're going to hate me for this, but until I get you to Optimus, this how it's has to be." Hot Rod replied calmly

"You can't be serious!" Aliya protested

"I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere Aliya." he stated

"Fine but the minute this is over; I'm want out of this. This has to be some form of kidnapping." she replied

"Shame I don't have handcuffs." Hot Rod said trying to make her laugh, but all she did was rollout of her seat and head to the back of the car. It was small but there was enough room in the back for her to stretch out and relax, "I'll let you sleep."

"Leave me alone." Aliya said lying with her back facing the front of the car. She wanted to go home, and forget about all this. She didn't want to meet Optimus Prime or anyone for that matter. She feared that they would tell her something that might change her life; she liked it the way it was. And she didn't need anything being thrown at her that she couldn't handle. Trying to sleep, she slowly drifted off as Hot Rod continued to drive. An hour had past and Aliya was fast asleep, Hot Rod would glance at her every now and then to make sure that he didn't wake her up, or at least that was his excuse for watching her. He couldn't explain it but even if she didn't have to see Optimus, he still didn't want her to go. Over the past hours, he had grown attached to her. And for some strange reason, he liked her. He knew that she was human and he was a robot, but that just wasn't a good enough reason for him to ignore these feelings. There was something about her that attracted him to her. Aliya was definitely beautiful, but her personality made her more than your average human girl. His thoughts about her made him wonder if he had crashed too hard into the ground or something when he landed. Suddenly he was taken out of his thoughts as Aliya started to rustle in her sleep. Soon she was moaning and seemed in pain. Hot Rod scanned her and saw that she was in distress; he realized that she was having a nightmare. Wanting to stop, he pulled into a vacant garage and turned off his lights. Hot Rod watched as Aliya continued to stir; he automatically started to generate energy to the backseat, engulfing her body in warmth.

"Aliya…" he whispered trying to wake her up but not to startle her. After a few more tries, her eyes widened and she woke up to the feeling of his energy around her, "Aliya?"

"I'm awake. Sorry if I was snoring." she replied, Hot Rod chuckled but became serious again.

"You were having a nightmare. And by your distress levels; it must have been a really bad one." Hot Rod stated, she remained quiet for a moment as she recalled her dream. He was right, it was bad. She was dreaming about destruction, people dying; her brother dying. It was like a movie or something. Yet it was still confusing to her as she couldn't make sense of the dream.

"Yeah it was." Aliya replied

"Want to talk about it?" he asked

"No, I just want to forget it, please." she replied, Hot Rod left it at that. He wouldn't force her to talk if she didn't want to. Besides her levels were returning back to normal. Once again a painful silence took over them, Aliya didn't tell him what the dream was about so he couldn't really comfort her, and Aliya didn't know what to tell him. So she started asking questions again, "Tell me about you Hot Rod? What's it like being an Autobot?"

"Well hopefully my actions speak longer than my words; Autobots are courageous, willing to sacrifice themselves to ensure the Decepticons never win. I want to be like Optimus Prime, a leader, or hero to all one day. But right now I'm just a rookie with a pretty girl in his backseat. I believe in Optimus, he's seen and been through things that I could never imagine. He's wise, and believes in me. Even when others doubt me, he still thinks I'm a good kid." Hot Rod replied

"Kid?" she asked

"Well, I think in human years, I'm only nineteen years old. I could be off by a few months, but either way to the other Autobots I'm still the rookie speed demon." he replied, "What about you beautiful? Why did you start drag racing?"

"When my dad died, my mom took it really hard and started drinking herself to insanity. There was no money coming in and bills started to pile over our heads. Fast food restaurants and your typical jobs at the mall wouldn't cut it. So I started racing, doing the same thing that killed my father. He was known as the Drag King, speed was his drug and like any drug it leaded to his demise. Yet for me, it was the answer to our problems. It was fast cash, I've never lost a race since I started racing, and I guess it's in my blood. I don't race for speed; I race to help my brother, even my mother. I want to go to college and make a difference for us. I'm not the smartest kid you'll meet, so scholarships aren't exactly knocking at my door." Aliya admitted

"Aliya, you can do anything you believe in. But racing it's a good answer. Internet says there are a lot of deaths caused by racing. I know your good, but every man has a number, and you can't run from that." Hot Rod commented

"I know, I just needed a way out. I know it's not the best, but what is?" she sighed as she lied on her back and stared at the roof of the car. Mindlessly she reached up and traced her fingertips over the material. Hot Rob felt something in him start to quiver, the sensation she was giving him was unbelievable. He tried to hold in a moan but he couldn't take it anymore. Hearing him moan, Aliya stopped and sat up immediately.

"Please don't stop," she could almost hear the gruffness in his voice. _"Is this turning him on? Can robots get turned on? Without a switch or something?" _she asked herself, she was disturbed and somewhat excited that she could please him with just rubbing her fingers over the roof of the car. Cautiously enough, she started to run her fingers over him again and slowly he started to moan and sigh with every stroke, "Sweet Primus you're deadly with those fingers beautiful." Aliya laughed and smiled

"This is wrong on so many levels." she chuckled, after a few more moments Hot Rod decided to return the favor. Slowly Aliya started to feel a warm messaging touch from the seat. Gasping at first, she was surprised, but soon started to enjoy the sensation. Hot Rod heard her sigh pleasantly as he continued to _comfort_ her. After a few more moments, Aliya fell back down on the seats in an exhausted bliss.

"Aliya are you okay?" Hot Rod asked worried if he did something wrong

"What did you do?" Aliya asked almost breathless

"I released some of my energon into the seats, making you feel a messaging yet sensual sensation." he explained

"That felt good." was all Aliya could say as she still laid out in the back, Hot Rob chuckled at her reaction. When she was back to normal he laughed evilly before speaking,

"I guess that can counts as first base for us, huh?" once again blood went to Aliya's face and her heart started racing.

"Hot Rod!" Aliya screamed

"You know I could get used to you screaming my name like that." Hot Rod teased. They both continued to argue, words of anger and flirtatious remarks were shared between them. But their moment would end soon, as in the shadows of the alleyways, Drag Strip approached them. Turning off his lights, he was determined not to leave without the girl this time and deactivate Hot Rod _manually_.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aliya and Hot Rod continued their fight, although she would never tell him, she actually enjoyed fighting with him. He was just as stubborn as she was and never backed down from her. Suddenly she had to laugh as Hot Rod put on the radio and blasted it to tone her out; normally she would have been angry but the song made her smile. Aly and Aj's Bullseye came out blearing. Hot Rod started to sing along to Aliya's dismay, the guy could drive but his singing was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

"Stop! I get your point you crazy robot. Damnit, I like you too." Suddenly the music stopped

"Really…..well, I think we should," before Hot Rod could finish his sentence his sensor's picked up Drag Strip approaching at dangerous speeds. Without warning, Drag Strip rammed Hot Rod in the back and forced the car to come out of the garage into an alleyway. Aliya screamed from the impact. Hot Rod tried to speed off; with Aliya in the back he couldn't fight Drag Strip again just yet. As he tried to move, Drag Strip already transformed and started to beat up on him.

"Sorry to interrupt the make out session." Drag Strip laughed as he hammered his fists down on the hood of the car, "Guess I'm going to have squeeze the girl out of you punk or I can rip you open to get a prize inside." Hot Rod was taking a serious beating, but with Aliya still inside he couldn't transform. He groaned as Drag Strip started putting dents in his armor. Aliya screamed and held onto the car seat as she was tossed around in the back. Hot Rod waited for an opening and then abruptly opened a door. Aliya didn't need a hint; she crawled to the front of the car and jumped out. Hot Rod transformed and defended himself. Yet the damage was already done, Drag Strip took full advantage of his weakened state and continued to pound on him. Grabbing Hot Rod, Drag Strip tossed him into an abandoned building, causing rumble to fall everywhere. Drag Strip just laughed and looked at Aliya, who was scared to death and worried about Hot Rod. Before Drag Strip could even lay a hand on her, Hot Rod came out from the debris and charged at him. Sending Drag Strip back, he tackled him to the ground. But Drag Strip put his hands together and hit him on his back. While Hot Rod was on the ground, Drag Strip pulled a street light out from the ground and swung it at Hot Rod.

"NO!" Aliya screamed, "STOP!" Drag Strip dropped the street light and walked towards Aliya's miniature form compared to him. She backed up cautiously,

"She really is a pretty "little" thing. Shame I have to kill her, I think she would have made a good pet." As Drag Strip picked her up, Aliya wrestled in his hand. He was going to crush her in his bare hand.

"ALIYA!" Hot Rod yelled as he used all his strength to try and stop him, just as Drag Strip was about crush her, something happened, something that if Hot Rod hadn't seen it with his own optics, he wouldn't have believed it. Aliya's body was consumed by a bright blue light, Hot Rod thought Drag Strip was doing something to her, but by the sounds of pain coming from him, Hot Rod knew better. The light started to spread over Drag Strip's body until he was dissolved by it. The light soon shot out from Drag Strip's body and now dust was the remains of the Decepticon. Hot Rod looked at Aliya closely as the light brought her back down to the ground. Worried Hot Rod went over to her,

"STAY AWAY!" Aliya cried, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried calm down. _What did I just do? What just happened?_ Her mind was running a mile a minute, she needed the warmth Hot Rod had given her before, but she was scared she would hurt him if he touched her. She didn't know what she just did, so she wasn't about to take a chance and end up doing the same to him. But Hot Rod was determined to embrace her, he hated seeing her scared. And he was just as confused as she was; he had never seen anything like this. He knew it was time to stop playing around and get down to business. It was slowly becoming clear why the Decepticons wanted her, but why kill her? With a power like that she could be used as a weapon. Hot Rod brought out his transmitter and sent out a signal for the other Autobots to come to him instead. He needed to help Aliya and Optimus was his best bet right now.


End file.
